Secret Admirer
by Ageha Hanazawa
Summary: ShikaIno special fic for their birthday. Warnings inside. DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Story**_** © Ageha Hanazawa**

_**WARNINGS**_** : **_**Typo(s)**_**,**_** OOC**_**,**_** AU**_**, alur kecepatan, and **_**many others**_

'**Secreat Admire'**

_**Pair **_**: ShikaIno**

**DLDR**

**(**_**Don't Like**_**? **_**Don't Read**_**!)**

.

.

.

Sama seperti kemarin, hari ini juga aku melihatnya ̶ ̶ ̶ laki-laki berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi menyerupai nanas ̶ ̶ ̶ yang entah sejak kapan telah mencuri perhatianku. Memang sih dia tidak setampan _duo_-uchiha yang ada di sekolah ku, wajahnya juga selalu terlihat mengantuk, tapi entah mengapa dia benar-benar berkharisma. Ah~ lihat saja cara jalannya yang menawan itu.

"Hei, Ino-_pig_! Berhenti memandangi orang dengan wajah mesum begitu!" ujar seorang gadis berambut _pink_ disampingku ̶ ̶ ̶ terdengar sadis.

"Cih! Sakura-_forehead_! Kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta," lirikku sinis padanya. "Ohohoho, aku lupa, kau baru saja ditolak oleh salah satu _Prince Ice_ disekolah kita ya, si Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Ku dengar dia memang tidak tertarik dengan wanita," ejekku padanya. Aku tertawa puas melihat bagaimana reaksi wajahnya saat aku menyinggung hal paling memalukan dihidupnya, "Berisik, _Pig_! Jangan kau ungkit lagi! Sudahlah keretanya akan segera berangkat, aku tidak mau kena hukum Orochimaru-_sensei_ jika telat masuk ke kelasnya hari ini."

_Ewh_…aku bergidik ngeri, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan _sensei_ super kejam itu kalau kami sampai terlambat, bisa-bisa disuruh mengumpulkan kecoa yang ada di gudang untuk penelitian tidak-masuk-akal-nya.

"Aku juga tidak mau, _Forehead_."

"Kalau begitu ayo, _Pig_."

Sebelum memasuki kereta, sekali lagi aku melihat kearah pemuda berambut nanas tadi, namun sepertinya dia telah memasuki kereta dengan tujuan yang tentu saja berbeda denganku ̶ ̶ ̶ karena kami berbeda sekolah. Aku menghela nafas, meski hanya melihat dari jauh, semoga besok bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, kemudian aku tersenyum simpul. Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Tuan Nanas.

.

.

.

"Forehead!" teriakku memanggil sahabat berambut _pink_-ku yang tengah duduk dikelas sembari membaca buku.

"Cih! Berisik, _Pig_!" dia terlihat menutup telinganya saat mendengar teriakkanku barusan, memangnya senyaring itu ya? pikirku. Aku hanya tersenyum sumringah menatapnya.

"_Forehead_, coba lihat ini!" aku menyodorkan _android_ ku kepada sahabat _pink_-ku ini masih dengan tersenyum senang, "_Huh_? Apa ini? Na-ra Shi-ka-ma-ru?" Ejanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Iya tepat sekali, Nara Shikamaru, _Forehead_! Pemuda yang selalu aku lihat di stasiun kereta. Kyaaaa… aku senang sekali! Akhirnya aku menemukan akunnya, Sakura!" pekikku kegirangan.

"Kau mendadak jadi _stalker _rupanya,eh Ino-_pig_?"

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta kau akan melakukan apapun, _Forehead_. Termasuk hal gila seperti menjadi_ stalker_, misalnya," ujarku padanya sambil berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengan kepalanya, "Asal kau tidak gila benaran aja, _Pig_."

"Aku sudah gila, Sakura." Ucapku sembari melihat _android_-ku, Sakura tampak melotot melihatku, "Oke maksudku ̶ ̶ ̶ ini gila, Sakura! Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya, _Forehead_! Aku harus memberikan apa?" Tanyaku panik.

"Ino-_pig_, kau bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana caranya kau memberikannya hadiah, hm?" Aku menatap Sakura sepenuhnya, dia benar, aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, yang kulakukan selama ini hanya menatapnya dari jauh. _Ugh_, _oke_ ada masalah yang lebih kompleks lagi dibandingkan hadiah disini, aku menggigit ujung kuku-ku, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana caraku memberikan hadiahnya?

Sakura yang melihat kebingunganku hanya menghela nafas, "Tenang dulu,_ Pig_. Bagaimana kalau kau berikan langsung saja, besok di stasiun kereta?" Aku membelalakan mataku, "Kau gila,_ Forehead_."

"Hei, itu kesempatanmu, _Pig_. Beranikan dirimu, jangan jadi pengecut yang hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tanpa melakukan apapun," ucapnya meyakinkanku, ia menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan penuh keyakinan. Aku menatapnya balik, Sakura benar, aku harus memberanikan diriku. Ini kesempatanku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengannya, dengan orang yang diam-diam telah aku perhatikan ̶ ̶ ̶ orang yang telah mencuri perhatianku.

"Kau benar, _Forehead_. Kalau begitu pulang sekolah nanti temani aku memilihkan hadiah untuknya ya." Aku tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan disambut dengan senyumannya serta anggukan setuju, "Tentu, _Pig_!"

.

.

.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Sakura dia menemaniku memilihkan hadiah untuk Shikamaru sepulang sekolah tadi.

Sekarang aku tengah duduk menyilangkan kakiku di tempat tidurku dan memandang benda kecil berbentuk kotak dengan bungkusan kertas berwarna ungu mengkilap, lalu diatasnya tersemat pita berwarna kuning ̶ ̶ ̶ hadiah untuk Shikamaru.

Cukup lama aku terus memandanginya, sekilas terbesit keraguan untuk memberikannya langsung padanya. Aku terlalu takut, takut jika ia menolak pemberianku.

Tapi kemudian aku meyakinkan diriku, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya ̶ ̶ ̶ pada orang yang ku sukai. Setidaknya dengan memberikannya hadiah adalah salah satu wujud rasa suka ku padanya. Aku tersenyum lalu mengambil kotak kecil itu dan menaruhnya kedalam tasku. Lalu aku mengambil _android_-ku, kulihat jam menunjukkan angka 23.59 PM. Sedikit lagi…

00.00 AM

22 September

Aku tersenyum lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat di _android_-ku,

_**From**_** :**_** Unknown**_

_**To**_** : Nara Shikamaru **

Selamat ulang tahun, Nara Shikamaru-_san_. :)

Semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu.

Aku selalu mendoakanmu yang terbaik untukmu.

Semoga besok harimu menyenangkan.

Setelah berulang kali aku membacanya akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengirimkannya. Jangan tanyakan dari mana aku mendapatkan alamat _email_-nya, tentu saja dari akun salah satu media sosial yang dimilikinya, jangan remehkan _the power of stalking-_nya Yamanaka Ino.

Setelah memastikan _e-mail _ku terkirim kemudian aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur ̶ ̶ ̶ setidaknya berusaha untuk tertidur.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku sedikit terlambat datang ke stasiun. Aku sungguh gugup sampai tidak bisa tidur. Aku berlari menuju stastiun dengan tergesa ̶ ̶ ̶ sesekali melihat jam tangan bewarna ungu yang melingkar dipergelangan tanganku, Sakura telah mengirimi ku _e-mail_ beberapa saat yang lalu dan menyuruhku untuk segera datang ke stasiun. Ku harap aku masih sempat.

"_Forehead_!" teriakku pada sahabatku ̶ ̶ ̶ Sakura. Ia memalingkan pandangannya padaku. "Kau terlihat berantakan sekali, _Pig_." Aku menumpukan tanganku dikedua lututku ̶ ̶ ̶ masih berusaha mengatur nafasku ̶ ̶ ̶ akibat lelah karena berlari saat menuju ke stasiun ini.

"Shikamaru dimana,_ Forehead_?" aku malah bertanya dan mengabaikan ocehannya. "Itu disana, seperti biasa," ujarnya menunjuk arah posisi Shikamaru dengan dagunya. Aku melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura dan ̶ ̶ ̶ DEG! Pandangan kami bertemu. Shikamaru melihat kearahku. Aku gugup, rasanya aku ingin berlari dari sini sekarang juga.

Namun Sakura menepuk pundakku, aku menolehkan pandanganku kea rah Sakura, "Pergilah…" ujarnya padaku.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengangguk yakin pada Sakura. Lalu aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat Shikamaru tadi dan ̶ ̶ ̶ dia meenghilang. Tunggu dulu dia dimana? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari keberadaannya. Setengah berlari aku mencarinya dan kemudian menemukannya telah masuk kedalam kereta.

"_C_-_chotto matte_, Nara Shikamaru-_san_!" teriakku memanggilnya, dia menoleh kepadaku, terlihat ekspresi bingung diwajahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Nara Shikamaru-_san_." Aku tersenyum lebar dan memberikan kado yang telah aku persiapkan untuknya. Masih terlihat bingung dia mengambilnya dariku ̶ ̶ ̶ meski sebelumnya sedikit ragu, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan," ucapku tersenyum manis, sekilas terlihat ekspresi terkejut diwajahnya.

Setelahnya pintu kereta pun tertutup.

.

.

.

Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, hari ini aku tidak berangkat dengan Sakura, dia dijemput oleh Naruto ̶ ̶ ̶ pacarnya. Yah baru kemarin dia ditembak oleh Naruto dan sekarang mereka telah resmi berpacaran. Sedikit merasa sepi tidak ada kehadiran Sakura disini yang biasa bersamaku.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, kemarin di stasiun ini aku memberikan'nya' hadiah. Aku memandang kearah tempat dia biasa berdiri bersama teman-temannya, namun ̶ ̶ ̶nihil ̶ ̶ ̶ dia tidak ada di sana.

Apa dia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini? apa mungkin dia ̶ ̶ ̶ sakit? Berbagai pertanyaan kemungkinan dia tidak datang memenuhi kepalaku. Lalu tiba-tiba suara baritone seorang pria mengejutkanku, "Maaf, Nona. Kau sendirian?"

Aku menoleh kebelakangku dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dikuncir tinggi ̶ ̶ ̶ menyerupai nanas. Aku membelalakan mataku tak percaya ̶ ̶ ̶kaget. Refleks aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, Ino-_san_." aku terkejut tak percaya, dia tahu namaku? Bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana ̶ ̶ ̶ kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyaku kemudian.

Dia memandangiku sejenak lalu menguap kecil, "Haah… _mendoukuse_," gumamnya tidak jelas.

"Maaf?" aku mengerenyitkan alisku bingung. Kemudian, dia kembali menatapku, "Sebenarnya aku telah lama memperhatikanmu, Nona Yamanaka Ino, dan soal kemarin ̶ ̶ ̶ lalu _e-mail _itu ̶ ̶ ̶ " sebelum dia melanjutkan aku memotongnya, " ̶ ̶ ̶ tunggu dulu! _e-mail_? kau ̶ ̶ ̶ bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah ̶ ̶ ̶ " dia menggaruk kecil pelipisnya, " ̶ ̶ ̶ aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu," ujarnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, terlihat semburat merah muda tipis dipipinya.

"lalu yang kemarin ̶ ̶ ̶ terimakasih," ucapnya tulus, ia memandangku dan tersenyum tipis. "Dan sepertinya aku harus membalas yang kemarin." Dia terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Ino-_san_." Sebuket bunga mawar ia sodorkan dihadapanku, "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Aku tersenyum lebar lalu menerima hadiah darinya. "Terimakasih, Shikamaru-_san_."

.

.

.

**-END-**

.

.

.

Akhirnya fic kedua saya selesai, dan inilah dia fic abal-abal dari saya

Maaf kalau pendek yaa huhuuu

Saya mengerjakannya dantara tugas kuliah saya yang menumpuk. Sempat bingung dengan ide sebenarnya. Soalnya ada beberapa ide yang sempat terlintas. Tapi pada akhirnya ambil ide yang ini. Tema _high school_ dan stasiun kereta.

Ampuni saya yang buat _ending_ tidak _epic _sama sekali :'))))) saya memang masih lemah buat _ending_ yang _epic_. Ini aja saya ngerasa tidak memuaskan sama sekali. Sempat gak pede sih buat _publish_ di ffn tapi saya ingin banget ikut berpartisipasi untuk ulang tahunnya Nona _barbie_ kita yang cantik ini, iya si Yamanaka Ino dan Shikamaru si pangeran rusa :))))

Baiklah sekian dulu curcolan dari saya

Mind to RnR, Minna? :3

_**With love**_**,**

**Ageha Hanazawa**


End file.
